What Happens at Hogwarts
by Sydster44
Summary: For Hermione Granger, her seventh year at Hogwarts was supposed to be her best. For Draco Malfoy, his seventh year was his tocket to staying out of Azkaban. When things take an unexpected turn, how will these two students come to an understanding?
1. Unpleasnt Encounters: Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So, this is my first Fanfic ever, so please bear with me. Special thanks to ZuessMudbloodDaughter for your support! Please review! Enjoy:)**

**What Happens at Hogwarts….. **(Dramione Fanfiction)

**Chapter 1: Unpleasant Encounters**

Hermione's P.O.V.

The worst day of my life, ironically, was the same day I expected to be the best. Of course, I was completely oblivious to my misfortune as I sat on the Hogwarts Express, with my two best Friends. But, at the moment, my two best friends were, as usual ignoring me.

" Ron, Harry, Are you even listening to me?" I sputtered at them.

" Erm, yes? Oh Hermione, we're sorry, but the Chudley Cannons beat the Tornados last night! This hasn't happened in the last 20 years! Can I not be excited?" Ron said.

I just sighed.

" Oh, don't listen to my extremely insensitive brother. He does have the same thought process as a teacup, after all," Ginny smirked. "I was listening to every word. You were saying how exciting it is to be back again, and how you hope we finally have a normal year."

Merlin bless her. She _was _listening to me.

" Yes Ginny, thank you for actually _listening_ to me." I smiled.

She giggled. " My pleasure, Mione. Hey Harry, I'm cold. Can I have your Jacket?"

I sighed again. Of course, she's _cold. _Yea right. She was just looking for an excuse to flirt with Harry, as usual. Sometimes, I wish I had a boyfriend, or even a crush…

_Stop that Hermione! You must focus on school this year. This is supposed to be the best school year of your life! Voldemort's gone, You're the new Head Girl, you get your own Heads Dormitory… No worries. Just having fun this year. Just Focu-_

"Hermione?"

Someone's light dreamy voice snapped me out of my mental ranting. When I looked up at who it was, my mood lightened.

"Luna! Hi! How are you?"

"Oh, quite well Hermione. I made Prefect this year! Which is actually why I'm here. Professor McGonagall wants all Prefects and Heads to go up to the first compartment at the front of the train to have a quick meeting with her." She explained.

I looked at Ginny and Ron , who were Prefects this year as well.

"Come on guys, let's go." I said, then realized that Harry was not a prefect this year.

I glanced at him, and saw that he was getting up too.

" It's ok guys, go on. I think I'll go find Seamus and Dean. I haven't talked to them in a while" He said with a smile.

We got up, and went our separate ways.

Ron Ginny, and I followed Luna down the isle. We were seated in our usual compartment near the end of the train, so it will take a while to reach the front of the train. It was when we were halfway across the train, when I realized I still had my _Hogwarts, a History_ book tucked under my arm.

I called ahead of me that I had to go back and drop of the book, and I told them I would meet them up there. As I was almost back to my compartment, the door to the one next to me swung open with a _WOOSH_, and out came a tall blond boy of about 18, completely knocking me down on my back in the process.

I looked at the boys feet for second, processing what just happened. _Just shake it off, Hermione._

" Watch where you're going Granger!"

I froze. It was amazing, the effect that voice had on me. My blood turned cold, and it sent shivers down my spine. Oh, I knew that voice. I knew it all to well.

I looked up into the boy's face. I looked into the silver eyes of the boy who had made my life a living hell for the last 7 years. I was startled to see the boy staring- no, _glaring_ back at me, an expression of pure loathing crossing his face when he realized who I was.

The boy himself, was actually cute, though I would never admit that to anyone. His platinum blond hair was long, but not terribly long. It was just the right length for him, it defined his features in a cute way. He was tall too. At about 6'1, he was seven inches taller than I. He was not terribly skinny, but he was slender. His white button down shirt, emerald green tie, and black slacks contrasted with his pale skin nicely.

His sharp and annoyed tone snapped my out of my mental rambling.

"Move it Mudblood, just because you like being on the floor, and believe me, I'm not objecting that that's where you deserve to be, that doesn't give you the right to block peoples way," Malfoy sneered. " I'll move when you apologize for knocking me down!" I exclaimed, a burst of confidence overpowering me.

" Apologize? For what? If you stupid little Mudblood had been watching where you were going, you would never have ran into me! Use your common sense, you stupid girl." He smirked his infamous Malfoy smirk.

I stoop up, exasperated. I would have just walked away, but Malfoy was blocking my way.

" Move, Malfoy. Now." I was practically fuming now, and soon we would have a repeat of my famous smack I swung at him in our third year.

" Or what, Granger? You're going to slap me again?" Shit, it's like he had read my mind. "Yea right, as if you would have the guts again."

"I'm not going to say it again Malfoy. Move. You are _not_ going to ruin this year for me, Malfoy. I won't let you."

" Yea? And exactly how do you plan to stop me?" Amusement crossed his face.

" Well, if you must know, I happen to be Head Girl this year Malfoy, and I am _not_ afraid to take off points for anything." I said, glad to finally have something over him.

His reaction was unexpected. His amusement switched to pure horror, as if the sorting hat had just placed him in Hufflepuff. He seemed frozen in place, looking at me in horror, so I took this distraction as a chance to escape. I dodged around him, and darted towards the last compartment, not looking back

After placing my _Hogwarts, a History _book safely in my bag, I hurried to the front of the train, happily noting that Malfoy was no where to be seen.

When I arrived, I was glad to see I was not the last one. I took a seat in between Luna and Ginny, and across from Ron, startled to see their questioning stares directed at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"What took so long? You were gone for like ten minutes!" It was Ginny who answered.

Was it really ten minutes? Stupid Malfoy. I told them about my encounter with Malfoy, and his strange reaction.

"Hmm, that is weird, Mione. Malfoy is rarely taken by surprise, and the fact that YOU surprised him, makes it even more weird." Ron said.

"Yea. Oh well, It doesn't really matter anyway. Not even Malfoy can ruin the best year of my life!" I said enthusiastically.

Professor McGonagall walked in right as I said that. Amusement sparkled in her eyes.

" Well, Ms. Granger, I'm glad to hear you say that…." she said suspiciously.

I didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant, for some Slytherin Prefects walked in just then.

I glanced around a looked at everyone. There were 2 prefects from each house, one boy and one girl, and one Head Boy and Girl. So far, I recognized Ron and Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, and Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin. But, still no Head Boy. Who could it be?

As I sat pondering my thoughts looking out the window, I didn't even notice who entered the compartment next, until I hear Ginny whisper: "Looks like he's regained his composure. He's wearing that stupid Malfoy smirk."

It didn't click to me until I heard Professor McGonagall say to everyone:

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! How nice of you to join us. Well, It looks like everyone is here, lets get started. First off, let me introduce this years Head boy and Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Ms. Hermione Granger!"

I froze. Shit. I could hear the wheels turning in my head. That's why Malfoy was freaking earlier… what McGonagall said…. It all makes perfect sense!

Then the realization set in. Me and Malfoy. Heads. Together. We have to share a dormitory all year. Shit! My jaw dropped, and I was speechless. Luna and Ginny looked over at me, their horrorstruck faces mirroring mine. How could this happen? Why was Malfoy Head boy? Sure, I know he's smart, he has as high of marks as me in every class. But Head Boy? There must be some mistake!

I looked aver at Malfoy, who was, if possible, enjoying my reaction! I looked at the annoying smirk that was playing on his lips, and I had no idea how I was going to survive this year.

Draco's P.O.V.

" First off, let me introduce this years Head boy and Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Ms. Hermione Granger!"

I knew it was coming, but apparently Granger did not. Her reaction was, in fact, priceless. I could see the confusion, the realization, then plain horror as her jaw dropped and she glanced at me. _Come on, Draco. Let her know you're not intimidated by this. Show her who's the boss._

I flashed her a smirk, and she returned with a glare, so murderous, so full of hatred I thought for a split second she was going to pull out her wand and Crucio me into oblivion.

I'll admit, when Granger said back there she was Head Girl, I lost it for a second. I mean, the mere idea of sharing a _dormitory_ with that Mudblood for a whole year made me want to get sick, but what could I do about it? All we can do is just avoid each other as much as possible, and try not to start a World War III.

I looked at her again, and she still looked ready to kill. It was going to be an, ah, _interesting _year…

Ok, so tell me wht yall think! And press that pretty little blue button...


	2. Settling In: Chapter 2

**What Happens at Hogwarts….. **(Dramione Fanfiction)

**Chapter 2: Settling in.**

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Head Boy? You _have_ to be joking," said Harry, dropping his spoon out of surprise.

We had just sat down at the welcoming feast, and the first years had just been sorted. I thought it best to, ah, inform Harry of the situation, seeming as everyone _except_ him seemed to have know.

"Do I look like I'm joking, in even the slightest bit?" I inquired fiercely.

"Hermione, it's only a figure of speech," Harry said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yea Mione, chill out!" Ron replied thickly, whilst shoveling yet another spoonful of pudding into him mouth.

"Ronald, I love you dearly, which is why it would be a shame to kill you now. So, if you would be so kind as to SHUT UP, I would be ever so grateful," I seethed, nearing my breaking point.

Ron turned the slightest shade of red, but he did indeed stop talking.

What was I going to do? I didn't even know Malfoy was out of Azkaban, let alone _going back to school!_ This was madness!

Harry seemed to have read my mind.

"Did you guys even know he was out of Azkaban? I haven't read anything in The Daily Prophet about it. Does that seem a bit… dodgy to anyone else?"

We all just murmured in agreement, too lost in thought to summon up anything intelligent to say.

I looked over at the Slytherin table, searching that certain blond head. When I found him, I was surprised to find him… well, I'm not exactly sure of what I found.

He sat there, just staring at the food on his plate. His eyes had dark bags under them, and he look very tired, like he hadn't slept in ages. He also looked pale, as in a sickly shade of pale to where he almost appeared green. He also looked a little too skinny. He definitely looked like he had spent most of the summer holidays in Azkaban, no doubt about that.

I also noticed, he just sat there. Alone. Well, not technically alone, he was at the Slytherin table, he was surrounded by people. He was not alone, I realized. He was… _lonely._

And yes, I realized then and there that there was a difference between being alone, and being lonely. Actually, there was a huge difference, but I had no time to ponder that thought, for Professor- Headmaster McGonagall had just stood up speak, and my head, among many others, snapped up at the sound of her voice. It rang across the Great Hall, and you could hear the power in her voice.

"Welcome, students, to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am greatly honored to be filling in the place as Headmaster this year, and in light of recent events, I have some rather exciting news for you all. First of all, this year, I have decided to be hosting two balls. The first one being around Halloween, and the second being at the very end of the last term. It will, unfortunately, only be available for our students in years four through seven, much like the Yule Ball we hosted a few years back. For further information, you may go to our new Head Boy and Girl. Which leads me into my next announcement, our Head Boy and Girl this year, are Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, and Mrs. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor! Lets honor them with a round of applause, shall we? Stand up, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger if you please!" She exclaimed, and I was forced, as if by magic (I had my suspicions) to stand.

I glanced over at Malfoy, and was rather pleased to see that he looked rather displeased to be called out by Professor McGonagall. He reluctantly stood up, his arms crossed, a fierce scowl playing his face.

The applause died down, and I sat, my cheeks flushed. I was never one for attention, and hated being called out like that without warning.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger. I wish you both the best of luck this year as you fulfill your Head's duties. I have been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you all that the forbidden forest remains just that- Forbidden."

Was it just my imagination, or did her eyes flash in the direction of Harry, Ron, and I, the Golden Trio?

_Well, we were known for getting in trouble quite a lot._

I looked across the table at Harry, and he flashed me a knowing grin, which I returned.

"And that is all I have to say, so off to bed you go! Hope to see you all up bright and early, ready to learn! And, may I please ask the Head Boy and Girl and all prefects stay behind for a moment please." She finished with a flick of her wand, making all food remains disappear.

Ron, Ginny and I bade goodbye to Harry, who walked back to the Gryffindor tower with Dean Thomas.

The students, with the exception of all prefects, Malfoy and I, all filed out of the Great Hall, headed for their common rooms.

We all sauntered up to the front of the Great Hall reluctantly, wishing we were among the sea of people who were so privileged as to get to go up to their dormitories, and collapse onto their four poster beds, not a care in the world.

"I am terribly sorry, I know you all would wish to go back to you're dormitories, but there are some things I must discuss with you, and it simply cannot wait."

Professor McGonagall practically flew over to us, her face going serious.

As I got a closer look at her, I noticed a change. The effects of the recent war had taken it's toll on her, and her faced showed it. Her face showed more traces of her age, more wrinkles under eyes and around her cheekbones. Her eyes look exhausted, and I couldn't blame her. She was one of the few most devoted to cleaning up the mess after the war, and she had put in a lot to helping piece this school back together. She had helped with the ministry, the school, and just about everything else that had needed fixing. Sure, it had already been, what, six months since the war? But cleaning up the mess left by Voldemort and his Death Eaters took a lot of time and effort, and McGonagall Had been the most devoted, and for that I admire her.

"Ok, this is how it will work. You all will (prefects) be taking shifts, one person from each house at night until about One o'clock in the morning, monitoring the hallways and corridors that are near your house's location. One Head boy of Girl will be going around at night until about two o'clock in the morning, all around the castle. From there on out, a teacher or Mr. Filch will monitor. I will leave it up to the Head Boy and Girl to create a schedule, and I expect it to be made by tomorrow, do you understand?" She directed the last part to me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Good, You all may return to your dormitories, that being said. Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, follow me please."

I turned to Ron and Ginny with pleading eyes. This is what I had been dreading. From this night forward, I would be sharing a dormitory with Draco Malfoy, the boy who somehow got out of Azkaban, is a former death eater, and has made my life a freaking living hell on earth for the past seven years.

_What could go wrong?_ I thought sarcastically.

Ginny and Ron just looked at me, pity and sympathy clear in their eyes. I bet I looked miserable. Hell, I felt miserable.

"Good luck" Ginny mouthed.

"Thanks," I mouthed back.

As the prefects departed the Great Hall, laughing all the way, Professor McGonagall led Malfoy and me out through a side door, which I had never noticed before.

We walked in silence. The only noise audible was the tapping of our shoes against the cold floor. Where was she taking us?

Draco's P.O.V.

_Where the hell was this old bat taking us?_ I thought bitterly.

We walked out behind the Great Hall, and we somehow reached a whole new corridor filled with those stupid moving staircases, that I had never seen before. We went up about five staircases, and continued walking for the next five minutes to a hidden location.

All the while, I kept thinking to myself,

_Why me? _

I might as well have been sentencing myself for the next year in Hades. Merlin, the freaking Fields of Punishment would be better than what I was about to endure.

We came to an abrupt stop in front of a portrait that I had never seen before, and quite frankly, I was shocked when I looked more closely at the two men in the painting.

"Salazar Slytherin?" I exclaimed, at precisely the same moment Granger had said,

"Godric Gryffindor?"

The man on the right, (Who I presumed to be Salazar Slytherin) had blonde hair, (parted straight down the middle of his scalp) that hung just above his soldiers. His eyes were a peculiar shade of grey, almost looking black when contracted with his overwhelmingly pale skin. His features were sharp and pointed, and remind me shockingly of Professor Snape. He wore a velvet emerald green and silver cloak, bearing the famous Slytherin crest sewn on it, just above his heart.

The man to the left, (Who Granger presumed to be Godric Gryffindor) Had long brown hair that hung all the way down to the tip of his back, and an exceptional amount of facial hair. His eyes were the same color of green as Slytherin's cloak, and his face was a bit rounder that Slytherin's. He was exceptionally bulky, and was the absolute opposite of the mad who stoop next to him.

I narrowed my eyes at Granger. I didn't know much about the founders of Hogwarts, bit I was almost positive that Gryffindor and Slytherin did not get along very well. What the blazes were they doing in a painting together in front of our dormitory?

She returned my look, and just shrugged. Obviously, she had no idea either.

"Good Evening, Godric, Salazar." It was McGonagall who spoke. "I am certain that right about now, you two are wondering what two founders of our school are doing in a painting in front of you're dormitory, am I correct?" She inquired.

I couldn't muster anything, ah, appropriate to respond with, so I just responded with a small nod,

"Yea, Professor, we are," Said Granger.

"Well Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, behind this portrait lies you're new Head's Dormitory. As tradition, the painting that is the entrance is always a painting of two founders, who are originated from the two Head's houses. As Mr. Malfoy is from Slytherin's house, here is Salazar Slytherin-"

As she said that, Slytherin looked up and his eyes looked lazy, and he interrupted McGonagall in an annoyed drawl, that sounded a lot like me, I realized with a shock.

"Yes, yes hello dear children. Pleasure to be here." He sounded quite the opposite actually.

"- and as Ms. Granger here is from Gryffindor, Here is Godric Gryffindor." She finished, proudly gesturing to the painting.

"Hello! How wonderful to meet you two! Congratulations!" Said Godric Gryffindor in a much more cheerful voice.

_Oh Merlin, I have to talk to these two every time I want to go to my own dormitory? _

_Slytherin seem manageable, but that Gryffindor? I was not kidding about the Fields of Punishment. Just Kill. Me. Now._

"Hello!" replied Granger, in that same sickeningly cheerful voice as Gryffindor.

"Now, the password to get it will be 'Wronski Feint' I'll leave you two to look around inside yourselves. There is kitchen, common room, and you're rooms will be on separate hallways; Ms. Granger to the left, Mr. Malfoy to the right. Any questions?" Explained McGonagall.

We just shook our heads, exhaustion taking it's toll.

" Very well. Off to bed, and I hope you enjoy the rooms. Good night children." And with that she left with a swish of her robes.

We just stared at each other, then the portrait for a while, neither one of us daring to speak.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, someone say the password already so we can _go to sleep!_" I was, of course, Slytherin who spoke.

I looked at her, and she looked at me. I suppressed a sigh, and muttered:

"Wronski Feint," and the portrait swung open.

We both stepped inside, not exactly ready for what the future was sure to hold….

TBC


	3. Bathroom Blues: Chapter 3

_**Ok, here is the 3**__**rd**__** chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy, and pretty please review! 3**_

_**What Happens at Hogwarts….. **__(Dramione Fanfiction)_

_Chapter 3:_

_Hermione's P.O.V__._

_Whatever I was expecting to see when I walked through the portrait hole, it was certainly no where close to what was inside. The Head's Dormitory was unlike anything I had ever seen in my life! To say that it was fit for a queen was an understatement!_

_When we walked in, we were greeted with a common room, that had two grand couches, and two just as grand loveseats. One pair of couch and loveseat, was a velvety red with gold trimmings, and the other pair was decorated with a velvety emerald green, with silver trimmings. They looked immensely comfortable, and I wanted to just collapse on the nearest one, and not wake up until tomorrow morning. The roaring fire just made the whole room that much more appealing._

_The walls had an even more amazing décor; consisting of beautiful renaissances style paintings, a huge grand clock that chimed every hour, and enormous windows with gold and silver curtains, that overlooked the Black Lake and beyond. _

_A huge fire crackled in the center of the wall, and tied the whole room together._

_To the left their was a passageway that led down a corridor lit with small torches. Down the corridor to the left, was the doorway to what I presumed to be my room, considering it had fancy red and gold calligraphy spelling out the words- " __**Head Girl"**_

_I noticed directly across from my door, their was a similar one that was decorated in green and silver, and was engraved with the same calligraphy as mine- "__**Head Boy"**_

_I turned to my door, about to open it, when…_

"_Granger, we have a predicament," said Malfoy, in his usual drawl.._

_Shoot. I had forgotten he was here. I mentally chastised myself for being so careless._

"_Yes? And what exactly would that be, Ferret?" I snapped._

_He raised an eyebrow._

"_Well well, the mudbloods in a bad mood. Your mood is about to get much worse, Granger," He pointed to the very end of the hall. "there's only one bathroom."_

_My mood plummeted. One bathroom? Sharing one_ bathroom with _Malfoy?_ This has to be some sick joke. I looked up to his face, and I saw hatred written across his features. He obviously was not too thrilled about our bathroom arrangements either.

"Well, Malfoy, I only have one thing to say to that. Dibs," and with that, I turned and entered my room with a swish of my robes that would make Professor Snape proud.

I slammed the door, leaving a very confused Malfoy outside.

_Merlin, how I would love to just-_

My jaw dropped. The room, it was ten times as amazing as the common room, as if that were even possible!

The huge four poster bed was covered with a deep red comforter, and under that gold silk sheets. The gold pillows were just as soft as the comforter. To the left of the bed, stood a mahogany nightstand, and on top was a _moving_ picture of Harry, Ron, and me. It was amazing, really.

There was a walk in closet, (already filled with my clothes, of course) and a Huge Dresser with a Vanity mirror on top.

_If they can afford all of this, why in the name of Merlin do we only have one bathroom?_

Oh well. Whining about it will not change anything.

It took all of my willpower to actually get undressed and put on some night clothes, instead of just collapsing on the bed right then and there.

I reluctantly stumbled over to the closet, got undressed, and finally climbed into bed. I didn't even worry about tomorrow, for I was asleep five seconds after my head hit the pillow.

Draco's P.O.V.

I have to admit, the room _was_ pretty impressive.

Not that I would ever admit that to anyone. I had lived in Malfoy Manor for the past 18 years. This should be nothing compared to the huge Manor. But for some reason, it was so much better that Malfoy Manor. Why? Hell, don't ask me. I have no idea.

It took me all of three seconds to fall asleep, and I was perfectly ok with that.

When I woke up, I actually forgot what had happened the night before. So needless to say, I was a bit confused when I woke up and found myself in the Head's dormitory. It took me a minute to pull myself together, and I mentally chastised myself for not being more alert. It wasn't safe for a Death Eater-

Shit. I did it again. I _was not a Death Eater anymore! _Another slip like that could send my straight back to Azkaban, and trust me, that is one thing I _don't _wish to repeat.

I glanced up at the hanging Grandfather clock that hung on my wall, and saw it read 6:30. Time to get up.

I sighed, and threw the covers over the bed and stumbled up. I trotted over to the door, and threw it open. What I saw when I looked up, quite frankly scared the hell out of me.

A disheveled Granger was standing before me, rubbing her eyes, her hair a hot mess. She wore just a small tank top and black shorts, which also scared the hell out of me. Honestly, I had forgotten about my little roommate. Apparently, so did she.

When she looked up, she let out a gasp of surprise. She stared at my face for a second, then her eyes lingered down a bit, and she let out another (quieter) gasp.

What in the hell….?

Oh shit. I was not wearing a shirt. _Well, can I blame her? My body is pretty irresistible._

"Like what you see?" I taunted.

She just scowled, and moved her eyes over.

That's when we both simultaneously remembered. She snapped her head up, eyes widened. I took one look down the hallway, and bolted. No way in_ hell_ was she getting the bathroom before I was.

I'll admit, she was _fast._ Despite my millisecond head start, she still made it to the bathroom before me. She ran it, and slammed the door so hard, I'm surprised it didn't fall off.

"Damn it Granger, If you don't hurry, so help me I will Hex you into oblivion!" I screamed, trying to sound menacing, which did not work because I had just woken up.

I heard no reply, just the distinct sound of a lock turning.

Hermione's P.O.V

_*An hour later*_

As I sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, I was bombarded with questions.

"Hermione! Is Malfoy still alive?"

"Did you at least Hex him?"

"Oh come on guys, Hermione would never do that. She's too nice. Now, what I want to know, did you guys totally snog last night or what?"

My eyes narrowed, and I finally got a chance to speak, for everyone was staring at Ginny, speechless.

"Ginerva Weasley! What the hell made you think that? Have you gone completely mad? This is _Malfoy _we're talking about!" I practically screamed, causing the whole Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table to look over this way.

"Hermione, calm down, it was only question. Besides, no matter who he is, that doesn't change the fact that he's hot. I'm just saying," she said, matter-of-factly.

Ron and Harry just stared, completely dumbfounded.

"Ginny! My god, he's the enemy! He can't be trusted!" Screeched Ron.

"Calm down, I didn't say I was going to go over and snog him for gods sake," she muttered.

"Damn straight you're not, Ginny!" Ron was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

It was not Harry's turn to speak, coming to his girlfriends rescue.

"Ron, I think Ginny was merely stating that she believes Malfoy to be, ah, _attractive," _he said, turning a brilliant shade of pink.

"Why yes, thank you Harry, but you know I still prefer you," said Ginny beaming and snuggling up against Harry.

"Yea, thanks Potter. Never new you were quite so fond of my irresistible attractiveness," came that familiar draw I hated so much.

If possible, Harry turned even more red.

I looked up into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"What is it Malfoy? What do you want?" I said, my voice seething.

"Trust me Mudblood, I didn't come over here to start a friendly conversation. Professor McGonagall wishes to speak to you right after breakfast," he said simply, then turned and trudged over to the Slytherin table.

_Hmm, I wonder what that's about?_

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentleman! Before I send you off to your classes, I feel I must introduce our new teacher this year," said McGonagall.

"Our new Defense against the Arts this year, is Professor Le Daruox," she pointed to a man with brilliant blue hair, no, red, no green? _Oh, He's a Metamorphamagus_!

"Hello students! I am thrilled to be working here at Hogwarts this year!' he said enthusiastically. He turned to go sit back down, when he suddenly jumped, like he had forgotten something. "And you may call me Mr. D." he said, winking at the crowd.

"Hmm, he's cute…" Ginny hissed in my ear.

I just rolled my eyes.

After Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables, I got up and bid goodbye to my friends.

And I walked to McGonagall's office, I still was not quite sure I was excited for this year, or dreading it completely.

**Whew, that was fun to write! Please please please review!**


	4. Perfectly Imperfect: Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's chpter 4! Hope you enjoy, and please review!****J**

**What Happens at Hogwarts….. **(Dramione Fanfiction)

Chapter 4: Perfectly Imperfect

Hermione's P.O.V.

I walked into Professor McGonagall's office, and it was dead silent. Where was she? The only other living organism in here was a tabby old cat, with rims around it's eyes-

Oh. _oh. _

I turned to the cat and spoke.

"Hello, Professor," I said as if I wasn't talking to a cat. When you're teacher transfigures from a cat to a teacher at the start of every lesson, you get use to that kind of stuff.

The cat jumped off the desk, and in mid-jump, she transformed from a tabby cat into a very stern woman, her glassing melting on to her face in place of the rims that were around her eyes.

"Hello Miss Granger. I'm glad Mister Malfoy spoke to you. I would actually wish to speak to you about Mr. Malfoy," she said timidly.

I just stared, so she continued.

"As you know, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are currently in Azkaban; as you _also_ know, Draco was in Azkaban along his parents up until the start of term. I know for a fact Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and you have been questioning Mr. Malfoy's presence here, much less his position as Head Boy, and that is why I have called you in here today. I, being headmaster of Hogwarts, have asked Minister Kingsley to have mercy on Malfoy for the next year, and let him continue here, and graduate from Hogwarts. Kingsley, being the gracious man that he is, has compromised with Mr. Malfoy. If he shows much improvement from that snarky attitude he has, then he could potentially not have to go back to Azkaban." she stopped, letting me take it all in.

"I… uhmm…" I stammered.

"You're wondering how you play in to all of this?" she finished for me.

"Well, yes," I sais.

She smiled. "Mrs. Granger, correct me if I'm wrong, but you are the… generous one out of the infamous golden trio. You always see the good In people, not the bad. There has always been some part of you, Miss Granger, that belived that Draco was good." she said, catching her breath.

"Miss Granger, I am assigning you a very important task. A task so delicate, one slip up could cause an innocent boy a lifetime in Azkaban." she sai, deadly serious.

"No pressure," I muttered.

Again with that damn smile! "Miss Granger, I believe you can do this. You are the only person I would trust with this. Now, you must litsen very closely, my dear. I saw it fit to declare Mr. Malfoy Head Boy this year, so you can keep an eye on him. He's had a very hard and dark year, and his parents imprisonment has taken it's toll on him. He and his mother were extremely close, and he blames himself for his mothers misery in Azkaban. What I want you to do, look after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Try and cheer him up, and for gods sake become his friend. I don't loke the way he sits at the Slytherin table, alone, just sulking. Help him, Hermione. He need's someone now more than ever," she stated.

Wow, she actually expects me to be civil to him, none the less become his _friend? _She's got to be kidding me. I was going to object, tell her that was morally impossible, when I saw her face. She looked, desprate, almost pleading. I couldn't possible say no to instead, I put on me best Gryffindor brave face, and spoke.

"I will try my absolute best, Professor. You have my word," I said as bravely and un-childishly as I could, even though on the inside I was kicking, screaming, and crying.

"Thank you, thank you so very much. I knew I could trust you. Now, hurry along, or you may be late to Potions." and with that, she swiftly transformed back into that same mysterious tabby cat, no doubt getting ready for the first years.

I hurried out of her room, dreading Potions. As I was mentally ranting about Professor Snape, and a few choice words, I ran into a very tall slender figure. I would have fallen flat on my behind if a pair of surprisingly strong arms hadn't caught my waist, preventing my fall.

And of course, it just had to to be the man of the hour himself, Draco Malfoy.

"Speak of the devil…" I murrmerd, quickly regaining my composure.

"Excuse me?" He drawled, his tane a bit edgier than usual. Not that it was ever nice.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh nothing. Just talking to myself."

He smirked at that, and I knew I had just walked into a trap.

"Really, talking to yourself already, mudblood? I thought that came in the later stages of insanity, though I wouldn't doubt it if you were that insane already. Loony Lovegoods been talking to herself for years, and look how she's turned out?" he sneered.

Ok, normally I would just walk away at this point, or even shoot him the finger. Take your pick, really. But that just pissed me off. No one, and I mean _no one_ makes fun of Loony lov- damn it! Luna Lovegood! That little-

"Your one to talk, Malfoy. Your whole family's in Azkaban, locked up for life. Their as good as mental," came a very angry voice behind me, and I recognized Ron.

Ok, I was pretty pissed at Malfoy, I'll give you that. But Ron may have gone a little but too far. Ron had struck a nerve, that's for sure. Malfoy looked livid, his eyes flashing with hatred.

"Listen, _Weasel-" _he started, but I cut him off, holding my hand in between the two, who had become exceeding close too each other.

"Stop. Now. Ron, appologize. _Now!_" I added, seeing his flabbergasted look.

"Hermione, he insulted you, and I have to appologoze from him?" he said as if it was the worst form of blasphemy I could come up with.

"Ron, so help me, I will not restrain from taking away points from Gryffindor. _Apologize!_"

He gave an over dramatic sigh that was broadway worthy, and turned to Malfoy.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Damn straight your sorry," said Malfoy, the eternal insigator.

I just rolled my eyes. "Now off to class both of you!"

Ron peered at me. "Um Hermione, we have double potions with the.. Slytherins. Like, now, so we better hurry." he said Slytherins like most would say _Medusa_.

Just my luck. We all headed twards the dungeons, Malfoy up front, Ron and me about 10 feet behind. No way would we be caught dead walking together.

Draco's P.O.V.

Potions was hell, as usual when we had it with the Gryffindors. Slughours for some unknown reason was set out to make my life a living hell (as if I needed help in that department) and paired me with the Mudblood Granger.

To say the least, my day didn't start out well. Did it end well? Of course not. That would be asking too much.

The rest of my classes sucked, but the day went by fairly quicky. Herbology with the Ravenclaws, Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, nd ending it off with Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. That's when my day went all screwy.

The new professor started the class in an interesting way.

"Good afternoon, class. You may all out away your wands, you wont be needing them." the familiar rustling of bags filled my ears, as every one stowed their wands. I was hesitant, and clutched my wand tighter inder the desk.

Unsurprisingly, Potter was doing the same thing. He mad no move to put away his wand.

"Is their a problem Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" Came Professor D's voice.

Potter looked back at me, and our eyes met briefly, but we both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

_Never do anything without a wand, it's too dangerous._

To my surprise, Professor D laughed.

"Very good, boys! 20 Points to Slytherin and Gryffindor! Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have successfully passed the test, and you all should take a leaf from their books. Never, and I mean _never_ go anywhere or do anything without a wand. Never. Now, on to the lesson! " he concluded.

The next 20 minutes were spent taking notes on the Patronus charm, and now we were expected to cast in.

"Now, remember, the spell is _Expecto Patronum,_ got it? Think of the happiest memory in your life, childhood, or just something that makes you so happy it's like downing a bottle of Forewhisky by just thinking about it!" he saud with a wink.

The actual spell? Piece of cake. Happy Memory? That was the hard part. The thing was, I _had_ no happy memories, for my childhood was spent watching my father be a death eater. Not exactly something that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy, to say the least.

I racked my brain for a memory that had even a sliver of happiness, but I found none. How pathetic! Lets see…. Aha! I've got it.

I raised my wand, and thinking of my mother, I said the words.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Nothing happened. The most I got was a silver spark burst out of my wand.

I looked over at the golden trio, and of coures Potter and Weasley were performing flawless patronuses. Granger, on the other hand, hod no suck luck. She just kept repeating the spell over and over again, wich of course, got her nowhere. I snorted. Fnally, _something_ she actually sucked at! Up untill now, she was perfect-

Perfect? No, I did _not_ just think that. She wasn't perfect. She was muggle-born, a mudblood. She cannot be perfect.

I cursed. I tried again, then again, the again. Eventually I had tried t least six times, all getting the same result. Nothing. I cursed again. Why the hell is this so difficult!

"Mr. Malfoy, may I see you for a moment?" Said D.

I shrugged, and walked up to his desk, where he was sititng. His hair, I noticed, a brilliant shade of blue, so blue it was almost balck.

"Mr. Malfoy, given your.. Ah.. _background_, why don't we just sit this one out, yea?" he said, an eyebrow lifted inquiringly.

Oh, of course. Death Eaters wernt supposed to know how to cast patronuses. Why would they, whem they were working _with_ dementors?

"Um, yes sir. Whatever. If I'm not going to be doing anything, May I leave?" I said, grasping the opportunity.

"Whatever, just don't get into trouble." he said, not sounding like he cared at all.

Wow, this professor's… theres no other word for it, _cool._

I swiftly grabbed my things, and left the classroom, gald to escape the inquiring stares that bore into my back as I left.

**Ok, now review!J They make my day, they really do!J **

**Oh gods, please excuse my pathetic rhyme.**


	5. Complications: Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm sorry I'm a bit later than usual, but I promise It was worth the wait!**

**What Happens at Hogwarts….. **(Dramione Fanfiction)

Chapter 5:

Draco's P.O.V.

Since everyone was still in their classes, their was no one roaming the halls, therefore I had nothing to patrol. Ok, I'll admit, I _did_ find a lost first year that was looking for Professor Flitwicks's room. He asked me for directions, so I, naturally gave his directions. Now, the _correct_ directions, not so much. I sent his to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

He seemed hesitant at first, almost intimated. But his eyes eventually crossed the Head Boy badge in my robes, and he seemed to believe me.

_Wrong choice, my little Hifflepuff. Wrong choice_.

I laughed to myself as the boy scurred up the stairs.

"Malfoy, that was wrong," came an appaled voice behind me.

Oh great. Just dandy. I spun riund to find Granger glaring at me, her bushy little head fuming.

"Couldn't stay away, huh Granger?" I sneered.

She scowled.

"As if. Where are you going? Why did you just leave?" she said, all in one breath.

"Calm down, I _was_ heading to my dormitory, untill you so rudely stopped me. So, if you don't mind," I said, shoving past her up the stairs.

I turned a corner, and stopped to listen for following footsteps. I heard none, so I continued walking.

I sped walked the way to my Dormitory, and stopped when I reached the portriat hole.

"Check mate." I heard Sltherin saying in a rather cunning voice.

"You cheated! There is no possible wa- oh hello Mr. Malfoy." said Gryffindor.

"Ah, hello Mr. Malfoy. You saw that, I did not cheat. That's a check mate, mate. Slytherin's _never_ cheat, do we Draco?" he said to me, smirking.

I snorted. Slytherin's never cheat? That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one.

Yea, whatever. _Wronski Feint_" I muttered, and stepped inside, leaving them to their bickering.

I stepped inside, and collapsed on the humongous couch. It was quite comfy, really. I could just fall asleep here… Just a small nap…

"Malfoy! Hello? Ferret? Malfoy, wake up. DRACO! Wake. Up!"

I was being violently shoved off the couch, an annoying hiss in my ear.

_What happened? Woa, it's dark outside! But it's only four o'clock! How long was I asleep?_

"And sleeping beauty awakens!" said a livid Granger.

I sttod up, and pulled together what was left of my dignity.

"Why the hell did you just _push me off the couch_!" I shouted at her, walking towards her, my wand pointed at her throught.

She seemed unphased however, just her annoying self.

"And why the _hell_ did you actually _touch_ me? A simple, 'wake up' or even a spell would have sufficed. I shivered and looked down at my robes for good measure. "Now I have to bunr these!"

Now it was her turn to be angry. She brought up her wand, aiming at _my _throat, and started shouting.

"You think I didn't try that! Nothing would work, if I hadn't known any better, I would have said you were dead- don't you piont that wand at me Malfoy! Do you _want_ me to slap you?" Dang. she was pissed.

But, I was even more pissed. I stepped forward, dissolving the space between us. I

Shoved my wand under her chin, and grabbed her wand arm and shoved in against the wall. Can't have her trying any thing _funny,_ now, can we?

"Now, listen here Mudb-" But I stopped. My fingers had grazed a scar on her forearm, and I looked. It was the horrible engravement of the word _Mudblood_, that my aunt Bellatrix so mercilessly had carved on her arm. I was overcome with an emotion so alien to me, I couldn't even name it. I stepped back, retreating my wand.

She just stared at my, completely dumbfounded. I finally took notice to the piece of parchment she was holding, and looked at it pointidly. She spoke.

"Those are the prefect's patrolling schedule. Since we are Heads, we just tke turns each

night patrolling the whole castle. Tonight's my night, tomorrow's your's and so on. I just

woke you up to tell you you missed Dinner, and there is some food in the fridge." She said

very nervously, then turned on her heal, leaving out the portriat hole.

I wasn't hungry, so I went into my bedroom, and slammed the door.

Later, as I layed in my bed, I realized what it was.

_Guilt. I felt guilty._

I shook my head, and did away with that utterly ridiculous thought as I drifted closer to

unconciousness.

Hermione's P.O.V.

As I walked into potions today, I could tell it was going to be a sucky class.

My day had been good so far, Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws, and double

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. But now I had yet another double Potions with none

other than the Slytherins. Whoopdie past month was allright, just gtting into the

swing of things, mostly. Malfoy was, well, as Malfoy as ever. But that, my friends, is

inevitable. The classes are starting to get more advanced, and I'm certainly not

complaining. My Head Duties have been pretty easy, and tomorrow Malfoy and I (I know,

that sounds so weird, right?) are having a meeting with the prefects about the Halloween

Ball. So, all in all, I had no reason to worry. Did that stop me from worrying? Of course

not. I just had this.. This _feeling_ that today was not the day to be in potions. But why

would I skip? What kind of an example would that set?

I sat next to a very smug looking Malfoy, who had been reading to board with interest.

Curious, I looked up and started to read too. Before I could finish though,

"Hello students! Good Afternoon! Today we will be working on a very Advanced potion,

Called _Anamnesis Revokatus. _This potion, If performed correctly, can allow the drinker to

Retrieve their lost memories. If Performed incorrectly, well, never mind that, you all are a

smart lot!" and with that, he Pointed to the directiond on the board, and let us be.

*An hour later*

"Malfoy, you're doing it wrong. It states clearly to add the shreeded boomslang skin, _then_

stir it _counterclockwise_. Not clockwise," I said. Merlin, how hard is it to read a

chalkboard?

"Stop bossing me around Granger, I know what I'm doing !" he shouted, shoving me over

a little.

"Well obviously you don't. And _stop pushing me!_" I hissed. I shoved back, a bit harder

Than intended, for he lost his balance, and all of the unshredded Boomslang Skin fell into

the cauldren.

"NO!" I shouted. I tried to retrieve it, but it had already dissolved. Oh well, what's the

Difference if it's shredded or not, anyway?

"Ow, Granger! Watch it!" said a very disgruntled Malfoy as he got up.

"Why don't I do the rest, yea?" I suggested.

He knew better than to dissagree.

*20 Minutes later*

"And on to Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger!" Said Slughourn as he came over to our

workspace.

We were each expected to drink our potion, and then share the memory we had retrieved

Using the potion.

I picked up the tiny flask that held my portion, and tool a gulp. I felt no change.

"Well, Mrs. Granger? What do you remember?" Said Slughourn expectantly.

I racked my brain, searching for even the tinest bit of a forgotten memory, but I found

none.

"Erm, Professor, I don't remember anything. I mean to say, anything that I had forgotten."

I added hastily after hearing a few snickers around the room.

He looked at me curiously, and turned to Malfoy. The process repeated. He had no new

memories either. Slughourn bent over the cauldrew, peering at the potion. He looked up,

A worried expression in his face.

"Mrs. Grabger, Mr. Malfoy, did you shred the Boomslang skin at all?" He shrieked.

Oh, shit. That doesn't sound good. I spoke.

"Well, some of the unshredded may have fallen in the cauldren by accident…" I said shyly.

"What! This is terrible! This-" The bell rang, cutting him off.

"You are dismissed, no homework. Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, follow me please. In

My office." He added.

I looked at Malfoy, and he was glaring at me with such a htred I did a double take.

We walked into his office, and sat down. With a wave of his wand, the door slammed

shut.

A thick silence filled the room, and Slughourn spoke.

"This is very serious. I'm just going to tell you straight forward, allright? Good. Now,

because you have failed to properly perform the potion, it's effects were… reversed.

Instead of retrieving your _own _memories, you will see the person who had drank the same

potion as you's memories. So, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you two are able to see each

other's memories."

**Review Review Review!**


	6. Memories: Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness, thank ya'll for th reviews! They actually give me motivation to keep writing this story! I'm thinking of maybe doing a Teddy and Victorie fanfic? Thoughts? **

**Ok, so I've had this chapter written for a few weeks, so I really hope ya'll like it, and please please review! Thanks! Oh, and I'm sorry for the excessive use of the word "Ya'll"… I'm from texas****J**

**What Happens at Hogwarts….. **(Dramione Fanfiction)

Chapter 6: Memories.

Draco's P.O.V.

Oh, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me!

"What! Professor Slughourn, is there not something you can do to fix this? A counter potion, or something!" Screamed Granger, obviously displeased with our current arrangement.

"My dear girl, the _antidote_ takes three days to brew, and the potion will wear off in a few hours time, anyway. It would be absolutely pointless," He stated.

His eyes flickered to my livid expression, and quickly continued.

"Besides, all you have to do is avoid physical contact with each other, It only occurs with physical contact within the two drinkers. Not to worry my dears, not to worry…" he trailed off, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than us.

"Now, I would expect way better out of Head Boy and Girl. Detention for both or you- do not argue, Mrs. Grabger!- It's only an hour, why not do it now? Then you two can be on your way," He looked at us for confirmation.

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Very well then! I will ask you two to grade an essay I assigned my second years about The Draught of Living Death," he said with a devilish wink, and swiftly left into his office, slamming the door shut.

Half an hour later, and some very snide and rude comments from me, Granger slammed down her grading quill, and strode over to me.

She stood right in front of me, and raised her hand, no doubt in attempt to slap me across the face.

Thanks to my seeker reflexes, I stopped her mid swing, my hand holding her wrist in a death grip.

"Don't. Touch. Me. _Mudblood_." I snarled, not realizing my mistake.

All of a sudden a strange sensation came over me, and I felt like I was traveling by portkey. When I was dropped, I stood up, and found myself in a peculiar looking dormitory.

All around the walls were plastered in the horrid Gryffindor house colors, red and gold. I assumed I was in the Second year girls Gryffindor dormitory, for a golden plaque stated so hanging above the entry way.

_How the hell did I end up in here?_

All of a sudden I heard the door swing open, and in ran in a small second year with unruly, burly brown hair. Before I could react, she ran straight _through_ me, and collapsed up on the window sill, curling up into a ball. With a start, I realized she was crying.

_Oh, shit. I was in Granger's memory._

I walked closer to the girl, and when she looked up, I realized, with a jolt, that it was Granger who was crying.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you ok?" Came potter's voice.

_Oh, just great. Here comes Potter to the rescue, as always, _I thought with disgust.

In came Potter and Weasel, walking over to their crying friend.

"Hermione, please don't listen to him! 'Mudblood' is a foul word, Hermione, and only someone with half a brain would dare use it in public," soothed Weasley.

_Who are they talking about? Someone called her a Mudblood?_ I thought, seething with anger, though I had no idea why. Had I not called her one just thirty seconds before?

"But, Ron, Malfoy sounded so… smug, it was awful!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

_Ah, I remember this. Out on the quiddich field, in second year. Weasley tried to curse me for it, _I thought a chuckled at the memory of Weasley covered in slugs

The scene changed, and I was staring at the same room, but a much older Granger. She was probably sixteen by the looks of it, and she was I the exact same position. Sitting on the window sill, crying her eyes out.

"Hermione?" came Potters hesitant voice.

"I'm all right Harry, really. Just leave me alone," she said, not very convincingly.

The door creaked open, and in strode Potter, alone this time.

He walked over towards the window, and sat down next to Granger. She looked up, and without a word moved over towards him, and collapsed into his outstretched arms.

A pang of jealousy shot through me, and it scared me. Why, _why _was I feeling jealousy towards Granger and Potter? I knew they weren't _together._ Everyone with half a mind at Hogwarts knew. She fancied the Weasel, he fancied the Weaselette.

"Hermione, you're not ok," he murmured. "Is it Ron?" he guessed.

She nodded into his chest.

I turned to walk out, for I could take no more of this, this torture. I had to get out, how the hell was I supposed to get out of a damn _memory_?

"And…Malfoy." I heard her faint, weak voice.

I whirled around. _I _did this? How dare she-

"What?" Potter stiffened. "What did he do to you, Hermione? Did he hurt you in any way?"

"No! Well, yes, but not in that way. Yes he did hurt me, but it was more of a mental thing. It's just been the usual, 'Mudblood' and stuff. But, it's really effected me this year, what with everything with…" Her voice faltered. "R- Ron and Lavender, it's just made me feel like shit. And it hurts Harry..." she trailed off, he sobs muffled against Potter's shoulder.

He looked down at her, his eyes pained.

"I-I understand how you feel, Hermione…."

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do_ something _to help her. I tried walking towards her, but as I took my first step, I got that strange sensation of traveling by portkey again, and found myself back in reality, my death grip still tight on Granger's wrist.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was traveling by portkey, I knew it, but where was I going? I landed flat on my back in the middle of a grassy field; it looked like a quiddich field. But why was I here?

I stood up, wiping the stray dirt off my robes, and looked around, inspecting my surroundings.

"Crucio!" Yelled a cold voice, and I spun around just as the agonizing screams filled the air.

What I saw, nearly scared the living daylights out of me. Lucius Malfoy was pointing his wand at some witch, torturing her.

_Lucius Malfoy? Oh, god how is this possible? I thought he was locked up in the depths of Azkaban?_

I backed away in terror, praying he wouldn't see me. That when I noticed a little blonde boy standing next to him. He was maybe, nine, no older than ten? With a shock, I realized who he was.

Draco Malfoy. I was in Draco Malfoy's memory. Relief flooded through me.

"You see, Draco? She's nothing more than a filthy Mudblood," he said, and threw another 'Crucio' at her for good measure.

"Um, Father, I think you're hurting her. Maybe you should stop," said Draco innocently.

Lucius just laughed, a cold and ruthless laugh that made my skin crawl, that made the hairs on my neck stand straight.

"My dear boy, that's the purpose of this! To hurt her! Shoe doesn't deserve to be a witch. She's just a stupid, worthless, filthy little Mudblood. She deserves pain. One day, Draco, we will exterminate of this filth for they're taking over! One day, Draco, everything will be as it should be, only _purebloods_ allowed the privilege of magical powers," he ranted to his son.

Draco still did not look convinced, but he indeed stopped protesting.

I looked back behind me, looking for a way to get out. I could not endure this any longer.

"Draco, as soon as you get your wand, we will practice. For our time is coming, and _he_ is rising," Lucius pulled up his left sleeve, revealing his forearm. "You see this, son? This is a Dark Mark, the mark of a death eater. One day, my son, you will make me proud. You will bear this honorable mark on _your_ arm, and you will make me proud." he continued.

Draco now just looked plain scared. He had never seen his father like this, and he was afraid.

"Father, it's getting dark. We must get back home to mother." he spoke quietly.

Lucius looked up at the sky. "You are right. We must leave. But first," he glanced at the witch. "_Avada Kedavra!" _he screamed.

When the witch's lifeless body collapsed to the ground, he smiled a twisted, murderous, sadistic smile that was sure to give me nightmares.

"One down, plenty more to go." he said with a distasteful tone, then strutted off to the end of the field. "Coming, Draco?"

Draco looked at him for a moment, obviously appalled, and replied,

"In a moment, Father."

He slowly walked over to the witch's body, tears streaming his face. He muttered two words, two little words.

"I'm sorry."

I was pulled back to reality, portkey style, and I was staring at the real Draco Malfoy.

Draco's P.O.V.

I staggered backwards, as did she.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with pure horror, and I had no idea how, but I knew she had seen one of _my _memories at the same time I saw hers. And I knew exactly which one she'd seen, and that just made me feel even more pathetic, as if that were possible after what I had just witnessed.

"Granger," I said as softly as possible as I took a step toward her.

Not to my surprise, she moved back as I stepped forward.

"Malfoy, I know what you saw. Don't think that gives you an excuse to pity me, or feel sorry for me. Because it doesn't. Not. One. Bit." she said slowly.

"Likewise," I sneered, then sighed and took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry, Granger. I'm sorry about everything I've said to you, and I really don't give a damn about what you _think_ I'm going to do. I feel no pity, or quite frankly no emotion towards what I just witnessed in your pathetic little mind. But I will say this, I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood. It's been uncalled for, and I truly regret it," I turned to leave, then remembered something. "and do _not_ thing this makes us friends. We are no where near that Granger, and quite frankly, I still loathe you." And with that, I left, leaving a dumbstruck Granger behind me.


	7. Truce: Chapter 7

**Ok guys, so uber sorry for the long update! I could come up with bullshiz excuses about why it's been so long, but the truth? I'm a procastonator. I really just didn't want to continue writing this. But, I had an epiphany, and the story must go on! **

**Also, now that it's summer, I'll actually be able to update a lot more! So, I'm putting up this chapter in celebration of summer. I know it's not very long, and probably not worth the wait, but I promise it's important, and I'll probably put up the next chapter sometime later this week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Truce

Hermione's P.O.V.

My mind was reeling.

What had I just witnessed? I was so distracted, I nearly broke my neck leaving the Potions room, after tripping on a stray chair.

Who was that witch Lucius Malfoy had tortured, then killed? This witch, whoever she was, Draco obviously cared for her, or at least _knew_ her. Knew her well enough to feel _some_ sort of emotion towards her when she was so brutally murdered by his own father.

I shook my head, not even wanting to think about how mental and sick that last thought sounded.

And lets not forget what memory _he_ had seen. Oh, no, no, no, no!

Of all of the memories, he just _had_ to have seen that particular one?

"Uhggg, why me?" I moaned, buring my face in my hands. I stopped in the middle of a corridor that I'm sure was near the Hufflepuff common room. Looking up, I noticed that there were no students in the hallway whatsoever. Curious…

I looked at my watch (a muggle contraption that I could not bear to part with) and saw that it was already 7:30. Damn it! Dinner in the great hall was at 7:00!

"You have to be joking," I muttered as I ran down the corridors down to the Great Hall.

Just before reaching the doors to the Great Hall, I skidded to a stop. I'm already late for dinner, why not just not go at all? There is some food back in my dormitory, and I really did not feel like facing the tons of questions I was sure that were waiting for me from Harry and *uhg* Ron.

So, I swiveled around, and headed to my Dormitory. When I reached the portriat hole, I was not surprised to see the two founders fighting.

"Check mate, fair and square! I would never cheat!" screamed Slytherin.

"Never cheat my aunt Petunia!" Gryffindor retorted.

Slytherin turned towards me, and spoke.

"Now, I bet this wonderful little muggle-born knows that I would _never _cheat. Slytherins don't cheat, do they?" He asked me in a very sly drawl, that reminded me shockingly of Malfoy.

Being not in the best mood, I decided to ignore the irony of that sentence, and just mutter the password, and say nothing else.

"Wronski Feint." I muttered.

The portriat swung open, and I slowly stepped inside, and a thought dawned on me.

"Merlin's beard, could you walk any slower? Hurry up, girl, we haven't all day!" sneered Slytherin.

I flashed him my best scowl, and was pleased, and disgusted, to hear him mutter:

"Well, someone should have been in Slytherin, no?" and with that, the portriat slammed shut.

I walked inside hesitantly, searching the common room for any sign of Malfoy. Finding none, I started for the kitched, then feeling my stomach churn, I decided against it.

I stood there for a moment, not sure of what I shood do next.

I abruptly swiveled around and started running out of the room, remembering that I had left my bag in the Potions room. Not looking where I was going, I ran into someone. Hard. So hard, in fact, I literally knocked them over.

"What the bloody _hell_ Granger!"

I groaned inwardly. Of course. How had I not heard him come in? This was seriously unlike me.

I quickly got up, (For I had literally been _on top_ of him) and brushed my self off.

"I grab your stuff for you, and this is how you repay me? Real nice, Granger. Last time I eve r actually be nice to you," He said mockingly.

Wait, what? Malfoy- _Draco Malfoy_- actually did something nice-for me? Did hell freeze over?

"Wow, thanks Malfoy. I really am sorry about knocking into you, I wasn't paying attention," I muttered.

"Well, _obviously,"_ He said crossly, handing me my bag.

I looked up at him, looking for any sign of insincerity, but found none.

He sighed. "Look, Granger, think of this as…a peace offering. Don't think this makes us friends, because it most certainly does_ not,_ but lets not throw insults at each other the whole year, everytime we see each other, ok?" He stuck out his hand, a peace offering.

I was a bit stunned, I'll admit, but I was also relieved. I took the hand, and we briefly shook.

"Peace offering accepted, Malfoy. Thanks for the bag," I stammered.

He shook his head, "Don't mention it," and swiftly walked past me to him dormitory, closing the door, not the usual slam that I was so accustomed to.

Hm. That was…pleaseant. I never would have thought he would be the one to call a truce…

I went to sleep that night, actually happy for the first time about our rooming arrangment for the year.


	8. Amortentia: Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so here's another chaoter! Hope you like it, and I hope it makes up for the pathetic excuse for a chapter I posted earlier this week… Oh, and review please! And if you review, answer me this. Superman, or Batman? Ok thanks! And I'll try to update sometime next week! Happy Reading!**

**What Happens at Hogwarts….. **(Dramione Fanfiction)

Chapter 8: Amortentia

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Um, excuse me Professor Vector, but Professor McGonnogal would like to speak to Hermione Granger in her office right away, sir," Came Dennis Creevey's squeaky voice in the middle of my Arithmacy lesson.

Professor Vector looked pointedly at me, and said-

"Well, Miss Granger, this does not excuse you from the homework. Read chapters seven through ten, and be prepared to compose a 17 inches in length essay based on the magical history on the Pythagoream Theorum. You may go," and on that cheerful note, he continued the lesson.

I gathered my things and walked to the door, only to find Dennis still standing there as if he wanted to escort me to her office.

"Thank you, Dennis, but I think I can find my way," I said as politely as possible.

"Okay!" He squeaked, and scurried off down the corridor.

I started towards her office, and found my thoughts wandering to this morning.

Honestly, nothing happened. It was just a normal morning, really. I got up, showered,

dessed, and went down to the great hall for breakfast. I didn't even see Mal- ahh Draco

a all. What should be a normal morning, right?

Well, it wasn't normal, not compared to what I usualy endure in the mornings. Insults thrown around, fighting, yelling about who gets the bathroom first. Hell, I seriously think he would wake up early, and go out of his way just to annoy me!

But, not this morning. It was actually.. Peaceful for a change. I liked it. And I knew the reason for this sudden peacefulsess. Our new 'truce' we had going on. Did it guarantee friendship? No way. (I honestly don't think there could ever be a way for us to become friends.) But, it did guarantee.. Peace. No insults, no yelling, just peace. We were like Switzerland, neutral territory. Not friends, but not exactly enemies.

"Hello.. Hermione."

Well, speak of the bloody devil. I looked up, and there he was, waiting next to the gargoyl that was the enty to McGonnogal's office.

"Hi… Draco," I said hesitantly. It still felt weird, being on a first name basis with each other.

He looked at me, and he looked like he was struggling not to insult me. Then he spoke.

"So, do you know why the old bat has summoned us? I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong…" he trailed off.

"Maybe it's about the ball that we are supposed to be planning?" I suggested, hoping that I was wrong. I completely forgot about it, and made a mental note to ask Ginny for some help.

He seemed like he didn't care, and looked at the gargoyl.

"Well.. How are we supposed to get in? She's obviously not going to come down and retrieve us," he said, looking frustrativly at the gargoyl.

I remember Harry talking about his frequent visist up to see Dumbledore in this very same office a few years ago… He said there was a password.

"A password. We need a password to get in," I said, secretly glad to have thought of it defore he.

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Okay then. That makes sense, but what do you suppose the password is, Granger?" He said.

Okay, back to last name basis. I peered at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Well, _Malfoy,_" I said, emphasizing Malfoy.

My eyes wandered to a painting behind him hanging on the wall. In the painting, a woman and a man were sitting at a table. It was a grand table, but what caught my attention was the centerpiece. It was really simple, juat a bowl of lemons. But that sparked a memory…

_In walked Harry from the portriat hole, looking tired._

"_Harry! What did Dumbledore want?" Ron practically attacked him._

_Harry looked up, and I could tell he was trying to decide what and what not to tell us._

"_Well, he just wanted to talk to me about some… things.. In his office." he said, obviously not going to elaborate on said 'things'._

"_Wait, how did you even get in his office?" I asked, solely curious._

"_A password, Lemon Drops." he said nonchalantly, and shook his head and laughed._

_I laughed with him._

"_Wait, what in the name of Merlin are Lemon Drops?" Ron screeched._

"_There a muggle candy, very popular, really," I said laughing._

"_Yes, there Dumbledore's favorite candy. Has a bowl full of them on his desk."_

A lightbuld went off in my head. Lemon Drops, that couldn't _still_ be the password, could it? Maybe McGonnogal had changed to that in remembrance of Dumbledore…

I turned towards the gargoyl, ignoring the confused stare radiating from Draco, and spoke-

"Lemon Drops?" I asked the gargoyl. Amazingly, It started moving.

I realized almost a second too late that we were supposed to step on and let it take us up.

"Step on!" I grabbed Draco's arm, urging him to move, without realizing what I was doing.

The gargoyl spiraled upward untill it stopped in front of the opening to her office, and we stepped fowrd.

I looked over and realized I was still gripping his arm, and quickly retracted. I looked up expecting him to be brushing off my 'Mudblood' germs from his white button down shirt, but I found him looking at me, an incredulous expression plasterd on his face.

"How.. How in the name of Merlin did you know the password?" he choked out.

I smirked, happy to have dumbfounded him for once.

"Long story, " and was interrupted by Professor McGonnogal.

"Welcome, Heads. I must make this quick, for I have a class to teach after this. Tomorrow night, Hagrid is going to hold a detention for some foolish first years who decided to roam the castle at 2 in the morning. Hagrid is having them help with some things in the Forbidden Forest, and he needed some seventh years to help him supervise the children. Sense you two are heads, I thought it approprait that you help him. And, I also seem to recall you two went through the same detntion for the same reason," she ended, a twinkle in her eye.

I looked at Draco, and we both smirked at each other, remembering, before quickly looking away.

"Sure, Professor, we'll help." I said, speaking for us both.

She smiled.

"Ahh, thank you both so much! Now, off you go. I belive you both have Potions next, yea? Tell Professor Slughourn that I said thank you for the sleeping potion. Off you go!" and with that she pushed up through the hole onto the gargoyle, and we spiraled dwon wards.

Draco's P.O.V.

The walk to Potions was silent, and I didn't mind one bit. It was nice, not having to muster an insult to throw at her every two seconds.

We walked into Potions just before Slughorn, and we quickly sat down as to not be late.

"Ok, class. Today we will be working on a more advanced, dangerous potion." He held up a little bottle that held a silver liquid.

"Amortentia," Hermione whispered, almost breathed beside me.

"Yes, Miss Granger, The Potion I hold before me is Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what Amortentia is, exactly?" he looked around, and was surprised to see Lavender Brown's hand to shoot up in the air. "Yes, Miss Brown?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world, sir. The color of it and the smells coming form it are different to each person. For instance, I smell… bubblegum, and cinnamon, and roses…" She trailed off dreamily, growing closed to the cauldren in front of her that held the amortentia.

"Yes, very good Miss Brown. Now, I would like you all very quickly to share woth your partner what color the amortentia is to you, and what you smell."

I looked at Hermione, urging her to go first. She took the hint.

"Well, first off, it looks…like liquid gold to me. And I smell freshly mown grass.. And new parchment… and.. A smell I can't particularly identify. A cologn, maybe? I've smelt it before, but I just can't place it…" She stopped, obviously embarrassed.

I smirked playfully.

"What a Gryffindor response. Well, to me it looks silver. I smell…pumpkin juice... The wood from my Nimbus 2001, And…" I stopped. That last smell… I didn't know it. What was it? It was a very floral smell.. Very familiar. But I just can't name it! So, instead of looking like a babbling baffon, I just made the last one up.

"… rain."

She peered at me.

"Silver? Rain? Such a Slytherin response."

I actually cracked a smile at that. Maybe being nice to… Hermione won't be so hard after all…


	9. Fight: Chapter 9

**Okay guys, I know it's been a while, but I have a perfectly good explanation! I was up in Chicago this past week, and I wrote this chapter during the 15 hour drive up. When I was done, we had no wifi in the car, obviously, so I couldn't send it to my amazing beta, ZeusesMudbloodDaughter, (who by the way, is amazing. Have I mentioned that already?) therefore further extending publishing this chapter. That, and I'm just lazy. .**

**So, I'm just curious, but have any of ya'll ever read Hermione/Snape fanfics? I came across one the other day, and… I don't know. The whole idea of pairing them together just seems really strange to me. Just me ranting, sorry for the long note! **

**What Happens at Hogwarts….. **(Dramione Fanfiction)

Chapter 9: Fight

Draco's P.O.V

"Draco Malfoy, if you do not get your sorry ass up in the next two seconds, so help me I will come in there and wake you up myself!" Came Hermione's raging voice through my door the next day. (Which was a Saturday, might I point out.)

I did the obvious thing. I picked up the nearest book, (Hogwarts a History), chunked it as hard as I possibly could at the door, rolled over, and threw the pillow over my head, hoping for more sleep.

The door swung open.

"Did, did you just throw a BOOK at me?"

I turned over to see her standing at my doorway, looking as if she was this close to slapping me silly.

"Well, not per say. Depends on what you mean by, _throwing a book at you_."

I said, sitting up in my bed.

She just stared at me. "Well, did you physically pick up a book, and throw it in my general direction?"

I feigned thinking for a moment. "Well, yea. I did. So yep, I just threw a book at you. Your point?" I said nonchalantly.

She stared at me, dumbfounded. "My point? _What's my point?_" She screeched. "My point is, you _threw a book._ I mean, what did that book ever do to you, huh?" She started searching near the door for the book I had thrown. Upon finding it, she picked it up, and cradled it, checking for any tears I may have caused.

I was shocked. "Woa, wait. Let me get this straight. I just threw a book at you, and your more concerned about the fact that I threw the book, not the fact that I threw it at you? Is that correct?" I inquired.

She pondered that for a moment. "Well, yes. You could have torn the book!" she said that as if she was talking to an idiot.

"Ok. Just making sure I got this all straight." I said. This girl was completely mental!

She stood up, amd walked over to me. "Anyway, Draco, we have to get up. Our detention for the first years is right after lunch, at one, and it's already 11:30." She informed me.

"Bloddy hell, 11:30? Why didn't youi wake me earlier! I still have to shower!" And do my hair.

"And do your hair," she said with a smiirk.

Woa, that was a little freaky. I looked at her, and smirked back.

"Hey, at least it'll look better than yours!" I ruffled her hair and ran to the bathroom laughing and shut the door.

Laughing. I stopped. I was actually _laughing._ Something I found myself doing more often lately. It was strange, really. This feeling.. It was foreign to me.

"I don't hear the shower running! Get a move on!"

I smiled. "Hey, settle down! Can't rush the sexiness that is Draco Malfoy!" I yelled back.

I could practically hear her roll her eyes at that.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I stood by the door, tapping my foot over and over again. A nervous habit of mine. I checked the grandfather clock, and it read !2:17. We were already late to Lunch, thanks to Draco and his damned hair!

"Draco Malfoy if you do no-!"

"Merlin, stop yelling! I've been ready, where have you been? Lets go."

We walked down to the Great Hall side by side in silence. Not an akward silence, but a comfortable silence.

When we reached the Great Hall, we parted ways.

"Don't forget, we meet Hagrid at the Great Hall entrance at 1 o'clock, okay?" I reminded him quickly.

"Hermione, calm down. I don't forget things. I'll be there." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I know what your going to say, I hear it all the time. 'What are you, my mother? Jeez Hermione,'" I mimicked Ron's voice.

And then I realized what I had just said. I looked up, and Draco's face had gone tense, hollow. The same expression he had at the beginning of the year.

How could I have been so stupid!

"Draco…"

"I'll be there Hermione. Bye." He said, eyes full of akwardness, and he walked away towards the Slytherin table.

Part of me wanted to go after him, make him make sure he was ok. But, the dominant part of me wanted to just walk pver to Gryffindor table, and just talk to him later. So I did.

"Hey Hermione," came the familiar chorus of 3 voices.

"Hi guyes, what'd I miss?" I said, sitting down opposite of Ginny, and next to Ron

"Nothing. We were just talking about our first Hogsmead Trip of the year today! Aren't you excites Mione? I'm excited!" Ginny said, taking a big gulp of air.

Oh, no! The Hogsmead trip! And I have to do Detention! Urrg.

"Well, actually guys, I kinda sorta can't go to Hogsmead today. I have to hold a Detention with Draco for some first years." I told them regretfully.

Ron and Harry just stared.

"Aw, Hermione that sucks! We'll miss you! I'll buy you some chocolate frogs," said Ginny with a smile.

"Well, thank you Ginny!" I returned the smile.

Ron and Harry just continued to stare.

"Um, Hello? Ron? Harry? What the hell is your problem guys?" I questioned.

"You have detention-" Harry started

"- with _Draco?" _Ron finished.

"Well, Fred and George, McGonnogal needed the Head Boy and Girl to accompany these first year out into the Forbidden Forest for their Detention, and seemings as Draco and I are Head Boy and Girl, she saw it fit that we do it." I said simply. What was their problem?

Harry looked away uncertainly, but Ron continued to stare.

"_Draco?_ Since when do you call him _Draco?_" He exclaimed, disgusted.

"Excuse me Ronald, but I can call anybody whatever I want, can I not?" I retorted.

"Well, yea. But come on, it's Malfoy! Death Eater Malfoy, Malfoy who had called you a mudblood and teased you to the point of tears for the past 7 years of your life!"

I flinched at the word, old memories consuming me.

"Well Ron, I don't really care what you have to say. He's changed. Were friends now, and he's a _former_ death eater. _Former, _Ron. Look it up." I stalked away, unaware of how public and loud out fight had been. Unaware of the yelling Ginny behind me. Unaware of all the stares that followed me on my way out. Unware of the tears streaming down my face.

The one thing I was aware of? Someone was following me. All the way down to the end of the corridor.

I tured around, ready to yell at Ron.

"Listen , Ron, stop following me! You are the last person- oh, oh I'm sorry." I said, surprised to see Draco floowing me instead of Ron.

He stopped, and spoke.

"Are you ok? I heard your fight with Weasel- actually I think the whole Great Hall heard it." He said, studying me.

I sighed. "Yea. I know. He just makes me so mad! And the way he just called me a- a mudblood like that, like he didn't even care, you know? It's like, he didn't care if he hurt me, as long as he got his point across…" I sunk down against the wall, and brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

He walked over hesitantly, and knelt down beside me.

What he did next, surprised me. He held out his arms, as if he where to give me a hug. It was a gesture so simple, so innocent, it was unlike him. Which scared me. I wasn't used to this sort of thing from _him_. The- the kindness, the compassion, it was a little intimidating, like he actually cared. And I was down right scared.

Ok, so maybe my next move was a little, harsh, but I didn't know what else to do! So, I followed my insticts. As soon as he tried to hug me, I pushed him with as much strenght as I could muster at the moment, (Which was not a lot, mind you) and ran. Ran as fast as I could towards the Gryffindor Dormitories. I didn't even stop to look back, see if he was okay. He'll live.

I wasn't actually aware of where I was going. My legs had a mind of their own. They took me to the Gryffindor Common room, and up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

I looked around, and it was empty. Damn it! I need to find Giiny. We needed to talk. Now.

**Alrighty guys, another quick note. I don't have this story pre-written like a lot of authors on here do, and I honestly don't even know where this story is going. The chapters just literally seem to write themselves, and even I don't even know whats going to happen next. So yea…. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
